Meredith Stannard
} |name = Meredith Stannard |image = Meredith Stannard.png |px = 265px |raza = Humana |género = Femenino |clase = Guerrero |titulo = Caballero comandante de Kirkwall |especialización = Templario |ubicación = Kirkwall |familia = Amelia Stannard (Hermana) |voz = Jean Gilpin |apariciones = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition (Mencionada) }} "La magia es un cáncer en el corazón de nuestra tierra, tal como era en el tiempo de Andraste. Y como ella, no nos queda más remedio que purificarlo con fuego y sangre ". Es la caballero comandante de la orden templaria en la ciudad de Kirkwall. Historia Una huérfana nativa de Kirkwall, Meredith se levantó entre las filas de la orden templaria y se convirtió en una guerrera consumada. Ella se convirtió en caballero capitán en el 9:14. Ella propuso varios cambios en la administración de los Gallows que dio lugar a una mayor eficiencia y un horario más ordenado para los magos. Muchos de sus compañeros templarios creían que tenía cien veces el carisma del caballero comandante Guylian y que ella era la indicada para ser la verdadera líder de los templarios a pesar de su rango inferior. Por el 9:20 del Dragón los templarios eran la mayor fuerza armada en Kirkwall y podían incluso cuestionar al vizconde por el poder. El caballero comandante Guylian habría preferido permanecer neutral, pero la divina Beatriz III le presionó para forzar al vizconde Perrin Threnhold para volver a abrir el paso del mar del despertar para que los barcos orlesianos lo atravesaran. Como resultado, en el 9:21 el vizconde intento expulsar a los templarios de la ciudad contratando mercenarios para irrumpir en los Gallows y colgar al caballero comandante. En venganza, Meredith y un grupo de sus mejores templarios marcharon hacia la fortaleza del vizconde determinados a hacer justicia. El capitán de la guardia de la ciudad se acobardó ante los templarios y para probar su propia inocencia, afirmó que el vizconde había actuado de manera ilegal y lo hizo arrestar. Threnhold fue arrojado en sus propias mazmorras y se le fueron despojados sus tierras y título. La gran clérigo Elthina ascendió a Meredith a líder de la orden, la cual ha gobernado con mano de hierro. Marlowe Dumar fue eligió vizconde por fuerte sugerencia de Meredith. En su coronación, ella le dio una caja de marfil tallado que contiene la sangre de Threnhold y un anillo con el sello roto con las palabras "Su destino no tiene por qué ser el suyo" en la tapa. Dumar nunca ha desafiado abierta o fuertemente a los templarios desde entonces. Participación Citas * "Lo que hice fue proteger a la gente de esta ciudad, una y otra vez. ¡Lo que he hecho es protegerte a los magos de tu maldición y tu propia estupidez! ¡Y no dejaré de hacerlo! No bajaré la guardia, me atrevo ¡no!" * "¿Qué otra opción tenemos? ¿Miraremos para otro lado? ¿Díganles a las pobres víctimas de un mago poseído que no queremos causar ningún daño? Díganme, Campeón, que no han visto con sus propios ojos lo que pueden hacer, oyeron el mentiras de magos que buscan el poder? " * "¿Por qué esto toma tanto tiempo? ¿Pueden ser tan malvados realmente tan poderosos? ¡Hacedor, guía a tu humilde servidor! ¡Por favor dime qué debo hacer! ¿Qué pasaría si ... no estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué pasa si esto es? ¿Toda la locura? ¡No! ¡Debo permanecer alerta! * (Mientras agarraba a Cullen) "¿Por qué defenderías a estos magos? ¡Son una infección para toda la humanidad!" * (Mientras agarraba a Hawke) "Te atreviste a levantarte contra mí, campeón. ¡Ahora sentirás el aguijón de la ira del Hacedor!" * (Mientras cautivaba a la compañera de Hawke) "¿Cómo se siente, Campeón, saber que tengo en mis manos la vida de alguien que amas?" * "¡Traté de sentir simpatía! ¡Hacedor lo sabe, lo he intentado! ¿Pero cómo podemos permitirles la libertad cuando muchos la usarían para cometer atrocidades? ¡Controlan las mentes, se convierten en abominaciones, comenzaron la propia Ruina! Y ahora, Elthina. ¡Oh, pobre Elthina, te voy a vengar, querido amiga! Curiosidades * David Gaider escribió Meredith para Dragon Age II.Gaider, David. "Meredith Knight-Commander of the Templar's: Appreciation thread. ". BioWare Social Network. Recuperado el 17-01-2011. * Encontrarla es un requisito para los logros de "Friends in High Places", junto con el vizconde Marlowe Dumar, el primer Enchanter Orsino y Grand Cleric Elthina. * Meredith es una de las figuras en la pantalla de inicio del juego, junto con First Enchanter Orsino. Galería Meredith Stannard 16.jpg|Meredith Stannard Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age II Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Las Marcas Libres Categoría:Templarios Categoría:Caballeros comandantes Categoría:Guerreros Categoría:Personajes de Heroes of Dragon Age Categoría:Marqueño libre